Hot Love
by The Angry American
Summary: Both Heath Burns and Abbey Bominable finally get time to each other after having been trapped inside Heath's basement in a rainy night. So what better way than to have movie night for the fun of it? But between each other however, it tends to get a little 'hot' from here. First Heath/Abbey M-rated lemon. Warning: Includes smut, so take extra caution.


**"Hot Love"**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Monster High. That's pretty much it. Enjoy this hot Heath/Abbey lemon I came up with!**

* * *

The rain was pouring as hard as a meteor shower falling down on Earth. The storm was raging with intense winds, and so far, not even one car was seen on a street quite like this.

For 18-year old Heath Burns however, this was totally different from his standpoint. Luckily, he didn't have to go out in this raging rain. He was feeling happy like a ecstatic car salesman would. What would be the reason for being happy in a stormy day like this?

Maybe it was the reason that he finally invited his crush, Abbey Bominable, to go study at his place. They were working on a three-day project to build up a casket for wood shop. Abbey, out of all people, would cringe at the idea of working near wood, but Heath had no problem with it whatsoever. After all, he was always used to things which were considered wood.

Usually, they would have likely to get started on it now, but Heath and Abbey decided to work on the entire project tomorrow since the rain is supposed to clear up before then. So what better way to spend a Friday night than to kick back in Heath's personal basement and watch an old romantic movie. Heath wasn't used to movies like this since he was pretty much a action movie kind of guy, but it was Abbey's treat and Heath didn't want to disappoint her.

So while Abbey was getting herself prepared and dusted off, Heath was busy getting the entire glass tub of popcorn ready. She could feel the buttery aroma go through her soft cold nostrils.

"Thanks for inviting me over to your house, Heath. Really appreciate it much." Abbey replied.

"It's no problem. It's such hell outside that I figured it would be warm inside my cozy basement." Heath chuckled, "Anyway, I haven't seen this movie. Is it good? Because if it ain't, we can always watch that hobo getting his nuts kicked on the internet by a kangaroo. I know that cheers you up."

"I promise you, Heath. It's good. Very Russian to be exact." Abbey said, giving out the movie details to Heath. "It takes place in Cold War. This American man falls in love with daughter of a communist. She wants to be with him, but her bad father shun her from seeing him. So she tries to defect to America to be with boyfriend. So far, it's classic romance."

"Communist, huh?" Heath raised an eyebrow. "Does it have explosions and such?"

"Yes." Abbey nodded.

"Awesome!" Heath jumped in delight, having able to sit down with his crush/project partner. "Anything that has to do with crap exploding out of nowhere is a favorite of mine!"

Feeling ecstatic, Heath set down the tub of popcorn on the coffee table and grabbed the DVD remote. With the press of the red button, the movie came on instantly. He was feeling prepared to see the opening credits, but it transitioned to this...

_"And now, here's coming attractions! Coming soon to a theater near you!"_

Hearing the words of the announcer, Abbey and Heath immediately fell asleep. They weren't quite the suckers for coming attractions to be exact. Everyone in the house, which included her mother and father upstairs were asleep.

For Heath however, he had his arm wrapped around Abbey's shoulder, which made her icy cold cheeks blush with intense heat. The warmth surrounded them, which forced Abbey to wrap her slender arms around the waist of one Mr. Heath Burns. This actually felt right and nice for Heath to wrap her up like a Christmas present.

The movie however, finally began. So far, the movie started out nice with the man and woman meeting each other over a nice cup of Viennese Coffee and tasty borscht. But the communist of a father catches them in each other's arms, making her daughter back away from the nice young writer. Halfway through the movie, the writer finds a way to see her, even if it's to sneak around town like a ninja. So far, it was nothing fun, nothing interesting and nothing special. And much to Heath's disappointment, there was no explosions so far.

The sleep between Abbey and Heath looked a bit peaceful. No interruptions and no sound (except for the movie) surrounded the ever-loving couple. However, a fly began to surround all across Heath's entire forehead.

Irritated by the buzzing sound, Heath managed to swat it away using just a spark of his fingertips.

"Shoo!" Heath whispered to the fly, blowing the poor insect away like a little tiny micro-bomb.

After the fly was over and done for, Heath managed to check up on Abbey. He looked down on her, and looked speechless.

Speechless of the fact that Abbey looked very cherishing when she was sleeping. There were many girls that Heath met which would fit into that 'beautiful' category, but no one were as beautiful as Abbey Bominable was. Just that silky violet dress she wore alongside the breathtaking Russian accent she spoke in captivated Heath's heart like none other. And the way she looked at him with those embracing magenta eyes of hers were very distracting. And that's the way Heath Burns liked it from her.

But Heath was looking at something else more than her face. He was looking at those hungry violet lips. Her seductive, plumpy lips was the only thing Heath liked about her. Oh, how his heart was urging to kiss those lips of hers. Heck, maybe if he got lucky, he could slip in his tongue for an extra amount of pleasure. But would Abbey really allow a thing like that to happen? Would she let Heath kiss her unnoticed? After all, she did wrap her arms around his waist, so that's gotta count for something.

But Heath decided to go to hell with it and go for the kill. So after taking a deep breath, he leant in...

...slowly puckered up...

...and kissed her on the lips without any intention to do so.

But somehow, Heath didn't let go of the kiss one bit. His lips held on to hers for a good minute. So far, Abbey's been silent for a good amount of time. Her strawberry-flavored lips gave quite a jolt from the pyromaniac himself. He closed his eyes, hoping that this unknown kiss would happen to last.

But Abbey somehow opened his eyes and saw Heath up-close! Seeing this coming, Heath managed to snap out of the kiss just in time!

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that..." Heath blushed from the inside.

There was no loss for words from Abbey. Quite utter silence was the only thing she can describe from this.

"Why did you kiss me?" Abbey muttered in shock. Her blush started to bright up like the entire sun.

The pyromaniac could do nothing but stutter. He was trying to form one sentence to say to the confused Yeti-like female.

"I- uh..." Heath stuttered again, "I actually f-felt like it."

The insides of Heath fell through like a meteorite. He couldn't imagine what Abbey was planning to do to the rest of Heath's soon-to-be-beaten body. Would she thrash him? Gut him like a fish? Or kick his ass for the fun of it. The response from Abbey was this...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...she was smiling.

"That was..." Abbey stuttered, much to Heath's laughter. "That was magical."

"Really? You liked it?" Heath said in relief.

"I did." Abbey blushed again. "That was best kiss I ever had. But I'm not sure if it's enough for me..."

"What are you talking about?" Heath said, raising an eyebrow once more.

With yet another blush, Abbey took Heath's cheekbones...

...and returned the kiss herself. How on earth is Heath so lucky? To get two hot kisses on the same night is gotta be his lucky day.

But to Heath's surprise, Abbey slipped her tongue inside his throat and swam slowly throughout his gums. Her kiss was intoxicating for Heath, making him live long without even having to breathe. Somehow, a kiss like this would make him dizzy enough to fall asleep, but since Abbey was holding his cheeks together, he managed to stay awake in the process.

Abbey finally let Heath go, but her hands was still attached to his cheeks. With a seductive look on her face, she whispered to him.

"Heath...?"

"Yes, Abbey?" He whispered.

Without no explanation at all, Abbey murmured to him, "Please... please take me..."

With her words being set in stone, Heath kissed her back, but with more passion than their last two kisses.

His kiss made them collapse into the couch with Heath mounding Abbey on top. Their kiss felt hot and heavy, which made Heath's tongue easy access around her cold, dark mouth. She felt a nice hard sizzle through her lips, considering that Heath's tongue was burning the corners of her lips. That hardly mattered at all, since Abbey was used to the pain and sizzle.

Heath decided to go further by grasping one of her C-cup breasts, even taking it off just to take in a little lick. It was a good start, and it gave Abbey quite a pleasing moan.

"Ohhhhh, Heath..." She moaned with a smile.

Heath's snake-like tongue drove Abbey crazy, especially when Heath began to go under attack on the other breast. He began getting a good, hard grab of her right breast and sending a gentle lick around her nipple. Therefore, making her erect as possible.

Meanwhile, Heath was already getting erect himself, trying to contain the hard boner he was sporting inside his jeans. Abbey swore he could feel his erection poking around her swimsuit region right now, but the flame-throwing human knew it wasn't time for that yet. He still wanted to arouse her.

Heath's hands got a hold of the white thong she was wearing around her purple multicolored long-sleeved dress. With ease, he slid them down to her feet and threw it away instantly. He looked down and saw the most extravagant thing in his 18 years of life.

He saw her womanhood, looking shaven and clean as ever. With his lips licking around like a snake, Heath already knew what's in store.

"Please... please go easy on me." Abbey whispered to him.

"I'll do just that..." Heath whispered back.

With a mesmerizing appetite, Heath sunk in through her legs and teased her with his tongue. One lick made Abbey shudder with utter pleasure. Her sweet violet eyes rolled through the back of her head, feeling another shudder go through her. Trying to hold on through the pressure, Abbey's fingertips clenched on to the couch. From her quiet moans, Abbey knew she didn't want Heath to stop eating her any further.

"Heath... HEATH!" She moaned again, "Keep going!"

Her pleads gave music to Heath's ears. His tongue started wrapping itself around through her pink clit in a 360 degree angle. It was almost like tasting liquid candy, especially if it was lemon-flavored. There was no stopping Heath from sucking and slurping through her delicious candy walls. Once again, a shudder was sent through her, forcing Abbey to clench the couch cushions tightly. After several minutes of fingering and eating out, Heath separated from her, only to see her clit so wet and dripping.

He would have to stop likely from there, but there was absolutely no way Abbey wanted him to.

"Take off pants. Take him off for me..." Abbey pleaded.

In Heath's mind, seeing Abbey plead for something so desperate made him aroused to the bone. She was really desperate to see his little friend.

"Sure. I'll give you what you want..." Heath whispered to her with a smile.

His hands got a hold of the button that was holding his pants together. And then, he focused on the zipper. Slowly, he slid them down to his legs, which made Abbey gaze down at the wonderful sight that beheld her. A long 9-inch erection of Heath's. Now that really turned her on like crazy.

"Mmmmmmm... you're definitely big." Abbey blushed.

"Thanks." Heath smiled back. "Care to take a licking?"

"You must be dirty boy. I like that in a man." She giggled.

As Heath was laying down on the couch, Abbey decided to crawl up between his legs. She grabbed on to his hard erection and licked his rod way up to the tip of his head. As soon as she got there, she inserted him inside her mouth and began to slurp around his bulge with his tongue. Abbey felt a spicy feeling when she tasted him for the first time. It was almost like the world's biggest, yet world's widest Slim Jim. Slowly but steadily, she bobbed her head up and down, feeling his orgasmic muscle twinge.

"Ohhhhhhh... damn it..." Heath quietly moaned.

The pressure forced his hips to gyrate in slow motion. To be honest, it was his first time getting blown by someone who he had a crush on a year ago. Who knew she was this good for his first time?

Especially when Abbey started to stroke him instantly while she was done licking his erection. This time, it was Heath who was doing all the shuddering. She had such a tender grip, which showed the blood veins poking out of his cock. So far, he started to leak pre-cum off the head of his rod. Seeing that, she decided to lick him off once more, which gave out of jolt of excitement from Heath's insides.

After she was done licking, Abbey looked up to Heath once more, who was sweating out of his mind.

"What next?" Abbey raised an eyebrow.

Heath managed to gaze at his wet erection, and thought of a dirty mind.

"Care to ride the flame?" He said, gripping his erection tightly.

Hearing him with that request, Abbey displayed a seductive smile. She loved how Heath wanted to go further.

Not letting him down, Abbey managed to sit on his lap. Having Heath's erection positioned way up her sweet slit, Abbey took a deep breath and managed to gently lower herself down on his cock. Abbey took in a gentle moan and started to gyrate slowly around the erection. Heath took in a blush, having to feel her warm harness through his groin. His little friend felt right at home, thrusting upwards toward her womb. He slowly huffed and puffed, feeling her hips go down on him once again.

"Oh, naughty boy...!" Abbey moaned out, but a bit loudly.

The pressure took a toll on Heath, which made him clench on to her icy cheeks (not the cheeks on her face). He grabbed on tightly and made her rear clap all over his rock-hard cock. He even found the time to slap her rear as well, which made Abbey horny as she ever was. She kept on slamming her ass straight down his groin hardly, feeling an ounce of his pre-cum leak all over her womanhood. It was almost like he wanted to cum inside her, but would Abbey allow him to do such a thing?

He soon got off of him and managed to lay down on the couch to catch his breath. Heath was disappointed that his first time ended quite like this. After all, Abbey was having a good time, but why on earth would she stop much to Heath's disappointment.

Heath's time with her was over.

Or was it...?

Heath realized that Abbey was spreading her legs for him. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Thrust me..." Abbey pleaded to him yet again. "Thrust me until I can takes no more."

A sly smile was displayed once again from Heath's face. She wanted to let him have the wild time of her life.

"Don't mind if I do." Heath smirked. "This won't hurt a bit."

With his erection standing strong as it is, Heath approached her and positioned his cock right to her walls. After yet another deep breath, Heath slowly inserted herself onto Abbey, feeling his warm harness again. His hips started pushing back and forth slowly, letting Abbey feel the sparks of pleasure around her insides once more. As soon as he kept thrusting her, Heath started kissing down her neck, which happened to be her G-spot. With only one kiss, Abbey's moan increased with sound.

"Ohhhh... OHHHH!" Abbey slightly moaned.

His searing kiss forced her hands to clench onto his fiery flesh. All of his hard thrusting forced her to clench tightly. She bit her tip trying to ease all the pain inflicted on her clit. But she got used to the pain. She got used to his tightening thrusts. Because she was liking so much of him.

However, his thrusts forced his cock to turn red. Obviously, something was up. All of this sexual anticipation he was giving to Abbey forced his cock to twinge tightly. His blood veins tightened and his erection shook in eruption. It was nearly time for the climax to start. So after a few more thrusts to her dripping pussy, he muttered something so deeply that Abbey wanted to hear him closeup.

"I'm gonna cum..." Heath muttered out. But then it turned into a loud moan. "I'M GONNA CUM!"

With one final thrust, Abbey shouted in orgasmic fashion.

"OhhhhhhhHHHHHHH, HEEEEEEEEEATH!"

The rest of his seed planted inside her firmly, shooting from the base of his cock and right inside her womb. Right at the same time, her cold love juices splashed throughout his erection. Abbey had moaned so loudly that it almost woke up Heath's parents in the middle of the night. They kept shooting out of each other until the weariness set right in.

All of their lovemaking forced both Heath and Abbey to collapse on each other while taking a deep breath in. All of their thrusting nearly made Abbey this close to melting into liquid instantly. But it was gonna be worth it. Their first time was the hottest time they ever had.

As soon as they embraced each other, Abbey whispered to him.

"Heath... that was incredible. I never knew you make love like that before."

"I never knew that myself..." Heath whispered onto her. "After all, it's my first time doing something like this."

"I can tell as well..."

Their sweet little whispers never left each other's hearts one bit. It was on this night that they were connected as one, and nothing could ever take that away from them.

"I love you, Abbey Bominable..." He whispered to her.

"I love you too, Heath Burns..." She whispered back.

And with that, their little love session ended with a fiery kiss. One that can never burn out.

But during their kiss however, an explosion was heard on the TV screen, coming from the movie itself. Heath and Abbey knew after all that love making they did, they completely forgot about the movie. Of course, the explosion from the TV didn't compare the explosion that these two had sexually.

"Let's watch the rest of the movie, okay?" Heath replied.

"Definitely..." Abbey replied, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and watching the rest of the movie.

For Heath however, he definitely needs to have movie night more often in nights like this.

* * *

**Hell-frickin'-yeah. I noticed that there were no Monster High lemons featuring this couple, so I decided to finally display Heath and Abbey's lovemaking for all to see. So I hope you Heath/Abbey fans enjoy this hot action from me!**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated, so you know what to do! Until then, peace my flame-broiled bretheren!**


End file.
